


沙之路 The Road of Sand

by peacethekitty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacethekitty/pseuds/peacethekitty
Summary: 人造人之战后，他们真正的战场。
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于漫画结束后玛斯坦及其部下处理伊修瓦尔问题和其他国事的政治题材同人。

序章

她干记者这行也有七八年了，可穿过中央监狱阴暗的长廊来到探监室时，她紧张得像个新人。

她的采访对象隔着栏杆对她礼貌地微笑点头，从椅子上坐直。罗伊·玛斯坦一身囚服，两鬓斑白，面部皱纹很深，还开始长老年斑——可他现在竟比她以往见过的照片和影像中军服笔挺的模样更精神些。

这个采访机会来之不易。罗伊·玛斯坦卸任大总统后监督成立了伊修瓦尔战争审判委员会，把自己和前第一夫人莉莎·玛斯坦送上了法庭。从他被拘押候审那天起，记者、传记作家甚至八卦专栏作家请求采访的信件就塞满了中央监狱的信箱，但玛斯坦一概谢绝了——直到昨天她接到编辑的一通电话。

“坐。请不要这么拘谨。”他看上去很愉快。

“罗伊·玛斯坦先生，我是中央通讯社的记者莫德·田纳森。感谢您同意我的采访请求，接下来的一段时间内，我会经常拜访您。”

“最近的一次庭审在下周，然后是下个月，再之后，我暂时还不知道。你的时间很充分，田纳森小姐。尽管提问吧，我会知无不言。”

“您为什么会同意接受采访？”

“原本我不想接受采访是因为我不想宣扬一个杀人犯的故事。如果我为自己开脱，那是无耻，如果我一味自责，则是伪善。关于伊修瓦尔战争的绝密资料已经全部公开，我的所作所为也不是秘密，民众不需要我来讲述我的故事——这是你们和你们子孙后代的权力。”

“是什么令您改变了主意？”

“她说服了我。我有义务将处理伊修瓦尔问题和其他国家事务的过程记录下来，作为经验与教训留给愿意接手我们事业的人。”

“她（she）？”她敏锐地追问。

“我妻子也关在这，我三个月没见过她了。但狱警对我们不错，经常帮我们传话。”

“您能说服她也接受采访吗？”

“她不是个热衷谈话的人。”他说得很和气，但她从他的眼神中读出了明确的拒绝。

“您不希望她回忆那些事情？”

“你想了解的故事，是我和她一起经历的。没必要两个人都问。”

“好吧。正式采访开始之前，我还有一个问题：您为什么指名由我采访您？我知道我在业界名声不错，我也会向您证明我的水平完全配得上我的名声。可我不是资历最老的，跟您没有私交，我还写过不少批评您的文章，您却把亚国所有记者梦寐以求的机会给了我。您肯定有特殊的理由。”

他笑了几声：“理由很简单，田纳森小姐。”

“哦？”

“我读过你的一则社论，你曾把我比作一艘漏水的船上的船长，一直在命令水手们把漏进船里的水舀出去，让他们误以为自己在从事着多么伟大的事业，却没胆量也没能力去修补船上的破洞*。”

“您想向我证明我是错的？”

“不，我想证明你是对的。我非常喜欢你的比喻。”

她惊讶地抬起眉，笑了：“您不会想让您的支持者听到这么自暴自弃的话吧？”

“现在我也不想，因为人们知道真相后可能会绝望得不想舀水的。但下一任船长必须知情。”

“你们政治家永远在打着崇高的旗号编造谎言。”

“而你们记者永远打着真相的旗号寻找阴谋。”他没有显出半点恼怒，“我不是在讽刺，真的不是。我们都是在履行各自的职责。我们注定互相看不顺眼，但我尊重你。”

“您可能不相信，我同样尊重您。好了，虽然您不再是日理万机的大总统阁下，我也不想再这样浪费您的时间。我想知道您过去二十多年间的政治生涯和私人生活，细节越多越好，如果有些隐私您不想对外公开，我尊重您的意见。但我希望您能对我完全坦诚。我想了解您的船，也想了解您是一个怎样的人。”

“我是什么样的人不重要。”他皱眉。

“我不这么认为。您的决定影响了很多人，人们有权利了解您的决定是如何做出的。而您不是机器，您是个人，所以您的决定一定会受到您的性格、情绪、经历的影响。”

他犹豫了好一会儿，最终点了点头：“好，但有些事情我还是更想带进坟墓。”

她露出胜利的微笑，自信最终一定能挖掘出焰之炼金术师的所有秘密。“当然可以，谢谢您。既然如此，”她拿出笔记本和钢笔，“我们就从你登上破船的那一刻谈起吧。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个比喻来源于对我影响最深的影视剧《新闻编辑室》第三季结尾。


	2. Chapter 2

伊修瓦尔特别行政令001号：即日起，恢复并确保伊修瓦尔人作为亚美斯多利斯公民的一应权利。

“让我们先承认这点：我们谁都没有足够的经验和能力治理伊修瓦尔。”

说出这句话，并看到他的幕僚们面面相觑无言以对的样子，他心里好受多了。

三周前，他恢复视力并正式出院。两周前，他向格拉曼大总统主动请缨解决伊修瓦尔问题。一周前，他正式接到升迁少将并担任伊修瓦尔特别行政官的调令。三天前，他和他最信任的部下们一起踏上这片多年来在噩梦中囚禁他的沙地。

伊修瓦尔和他记忆中几乎一模一样。白天热得要死晚上冷得要命。干燥的气候让人鼻腔发痒，嘴唇脱皮，早晨起床时喉咙疼得像要咳出血。无垠的浅蓝色天空与同样无垠的金黄沙漠交汇在遥不可及的天际线，每一粒沙砾都曾尝过鲜血。当然也有很多变化：黄沙覆盖了尸骨和焦土，废墟附近搭起了一顶顶帐篷，乱坟岗木桩上的字迹变得模糊不清。

回忆与现实在眼前交错，让他有时觉得自己十分可笑。他竟然以为他准备好了——就凭他在军方处理公务和平步青云的履历，就凭他学习的权谋和积累的人脉，就凭他死记硬背的诸如“农作物一年两收”的知识？这么多年来他没有被罪恶感从里到外活活吃掉，是因为他坚信他在为将来的赎罪做着必要的准备。这份信念与责任让他疲惫、焦虑、紧张，却让他安心并充满斗志。他无数次靠着梦想他当上大总统来熬过批改不完的公文和人心险恶的权斗。然而当他真正伸手握紧了机会，他才发现自己心是热的，手脚却是冰凉。

他只凭几下响指就把这地方毁了，却无法将它恢复原状。现在这片沙漠就这么怨恨地看着他，准备把他，他的理想和他在意的人一并吞没。

“我们的确能力不足。但我们必须做点什么。”莉莎·霍克艾上尉率先打破了沉默。

他把杂念抛诸脑后：“你说的对，上尉。你们都是我能托付性命的人，我就不说那些煽情的动员的话了。如今的伊修瓦尔百废待兴，我们要解决的事很多，只能从最紧要的事情开始：安置从全国各地的贫民窟返乡的伊修瓦尔人。迈尔斯，你对目前伊修瓦尔居民的情况了解多少？”

迈尔斯将一张伊修瓦尔的老地图摊在众人面前：“我们伊修瓦尔人很早以前就开始开采使用地下水，修建了很多水井和引水渠，人口也集中在两条主要的地上引水渠附近。这两条引水渠一条为南北向，一条为东西向，大致呈十字形，把伊修瓦尔分割成四个主要地区*。东北区是通往新国商路的起始点，是主要的工商区。东南有伊修瓦拉大教堂，是主要的文教区，目前我们所在的伊修瓦尔政府临时办公室也在这里。西南有绿洲，是主要的农作区，也是人口最集中的地方。西北环境恶劣，人口较少，但有通往东方市和其他亚国城市的铁路线。”

“你说的是十四年前的情况。”

“是的，目前地上引水渠及主要道路和建筑基本被毁，周边地区的一些亚美斯多利斯人在过去十几年内陆续迁入西南绿洲区，主要从事农业。从上个月起，伊修瓦尔难民正源源不断地涌入这里，住在由政府免费发放的帐篷里。”

“我们现在的帐篷储备有多少？”他问法尔曼。

“大约两千五百顶可容四人居住的大型帐篷，一千两百顶双人帐篷，还有更多在路上。”

“这远远不够，法尔曼，你去主要负责这件事。他们目前的食物来源和水源有保障吗？”

迈尔斯叹了口气：“目前人数不多，靠着西南绿洲的天然水源和政府发放的救急食品勉强没出什么问题。但是……”

“马上开始修复引水渠，从西南地区开始修复，并在那里修建楼房。”

“少校，不能修在西南区。”普雷达说。

“为什么？”

“现在西南区主要是亚族人，他们已经开始对伊修瓦尔人的涌入产生不满。我建议暂时把两族人安置在不同地点，以后再考虑混居的问题。”

“凭什么？”斯卡霍地站起来，“这里是我们的故乡，是神赐给我们的领地。凭什么要把最富饶的地区拱手让给亚族人？是你们侵略了我们，把我们的土地抢走的！”

迈尔斯按了一下斯卡的肩膀，示意他坐下。玛斯坦郑重其事地看着斯卡：“我向你保证，伊修瓦尔人有权利住在任何他们想居住的地方。但现在我们有太多问题要解决，必须尽可能避免矛盾，希望你能谅解。普雷达，按你说的，先把难民的安置住房建在东北区。中央同意加派国家炼金术师到伊修瓦尔了吗？”

“派了三个人。据说他们昨天刚从中央市出发。”

“三个？刚刚出发？还是据说？”玛斯坦在心底诅咒着，“伊修瓦尔人的宗教反对炼金术，所以我们必须赶在大部分人回来之前用炼金术重建伊修瓦尔。现在是什么意思？他们准备让我和阿尔再加上他们不知道什么时候才到的三个人来完成这一切吗？”

“阿尔说小梅也愿意从新国赶来帮忙。”

“所以我们有六个人？还真是绰绰有余。”

“少将，您也不必这么着急。”迈尔斯说，“太多炼金术师也没有好处，大规模使用炼金术太引人注目，很容易招致反对。”

“迈尔斯，请你联系伊修瓦拉教现任的主教，我要和他谈谈。他必须同意我们在伊修瓦尔使用炼金术。”

“没问题，但别抱太大希望。”

“另外，斯卡，我需要一份最新的伊修瓦尔地图挂在办公室里。你能帮我找到一些熟悉这个地区，又会绘图的人吗？”

“我会的。”

“还有什么我没想到的，你们又觉得迫在眉睫的问题吗？”

哈勃克伸展了一下双腿，似乎对它们又能动了的事实还不太习惯：“大佐——我是说，少将——现在什么都是一团糟，什么都很紧急。”

“所以我需要你们。之前我和霍克艾上尉在医院时就讨论过，我们应该每天早上七点半准时来到办公室，八点召开政务会议，汇报问题与进展，应对突发事件，制定新的政策。我也希望你们各自主要负责某一领域，有任何相关想法都及时告诉我。”他翻开自己的笔记本，“普雷达负责经济发展与地区合作，法尔曼负责财政和物资调度，哈勃克负责地区治安与安全，菲力负责通信传媒及公共关系，斯卡负责基础建设与紧急援助，迈尔斯负责文教和民族事务。迈尔斯和斯卡是最了解伊修瓦尔的，你们有什么问题要随时向他们请教。”

“霍克艾上尉呢？”菲力问。

“她是我的副官。她和我一样，什么都负责。尤其有突发事件又找不到我时，马上向她报告。”

他们点点头，表示自己明白了。

“那么今天的会议到此为止。”玛斯坦少将停顿了一下，“谢谢你们。我选择你们不仅因为你们能力过硬，更因为你们能明辨是非。上一个错误夺走了成千上万伊修瓦尔人的生命，我们经不起再一次犯错。不管有多难取舍，多难实现——我们一定要作出正确的选择。”

“当然，少将。我们都愿意追随您。”他们纷纷向他行军礼，就连斯卡也点了点头，之后开始自己的工作。

也许是他的错觉，霍克艾在回头前，比其他人看他的时间都久一些。

* * *

“你觉得你一直作出了正确的选择吗？”她问。

“当然不可能，人总有犯错的时候。而且有时候你不能选择看上去最正确的选项，因为正确的做法未必有效。更多情况下，你没有时间去考虑谁对谁错，你必须行动，否则事态会不可收拾。我那时还不明白这些道理。”

“你是暗示你不会天真到考虑“对错”吗？”

“不是。也许我没法做正确的事。但我必须努力去做。”

* * *

伊修瓦尔的电网还在重建，因此到了晚上七点半，城市就会断电。这迫使他不得不结束工作。

他披上大衣，在晦暗的天光中摸索着向外走，同样加班的她沉默地跟在一旁，又沉默地在政府门口与他分道扬镳。

他走了一会：当晚的月光很亮，星星很少。他回头看着她的背影，发现她根本没往她家的方向走。他站在原地想了一会，最终追了上去。

他跟她身后，始终保持着一段距离，而她只稍稍偏头看了他一眼，什么也没说。他们越走越远，周围越来越荒凉，直到他远远望见了一片长短不一，东倒西歪，支棱着的木桩，还有木桩下的土丘。

月光洒在乱坟岗上，或许是因为这片沙漠太过荒芜，荒芜到人烟不至，鬼神共弃，反倒没什么恐怖感。他看着她的手拂过一根根木桩，似乎努力辨认着那些名字，过了很久，终于在其中一根面前停下，跪在木桩面前。

“你怎么认出这是你要找的人的？”

“我做过记号，长官。”她指着木桩上的几道刻痕。

“噢。”他实在不知道该说些什么。说什么都像是一种亵渎：这里是对她来说最悲伤，也最神圣的地方。这里是他曾经深切地悔恨辜负了她的信任，但又下定决心要再次请求她的信任的地方。

“少将，你还记得那时候……”

“怎么可能忘记。”

* * *

“接下来呢？”

“接下来？”他没明白她在问什么。

“您和莉莎·霍克艾去了乱坟岗。她曾在那里当着你的面埋葬过一个伊修瓦尔的小孩。您没安慰她吗？没抱住她？”

“我们那时还只是上下级关系。”

她故作神秘地笑。

“你不相信？”

“您当上大总统后首先做的事就是修改了军规和她结婚。”

“喂！”他抗议，“说话严谨点，记者小姐，那绝不是我当总统后首先做的事。”

“首先做的事之一。”

他张了张口，投降了。

“玛斯坦先生，您现在可是面临着战争罪的起诉，您觉得民众还会在意您当时违反了上司和下属不能交往的军规吗？”

“我并不是担心这个。我答应你会坦白我从政时的所思所想，以及一些私人活动，但我没答应要披露我的感情生活。”

“我不是八卦记者，玛斯坦先生，我只是觉得您和她的关系是您人性的一部分——”

“你只是有窥私欲，记者小姐。”

“的确，绝大多数记者都有。但我和八卦记者不同的是，我把窥探隐私看作建立信任，了解我的采访对象的一部分。除非事关公众利益，我不会不经您的允许就把您的隐私泄露出去。”

罗伊·玛斯坦长久地审视着她，这让她有些不安：对他这么一个作风亲民的领袖来说，这副咄咄逼人的架势还真有些罕见。

“感谢你的诚实，但我也没说谎。那天我只是送她回家门口而已。什么也没发生。”

“我相信您。不过，您敢对我说您和她之间直到结婚前一直保持着禁欲的关系吗？”她看到他的眼神闪了一下，“啊哈，我就说不可能。”

“真的不是你想的那样。我们……”

“我猜那肯定很难受。”她耸耸肩，“爱一个人却因为军规不能说出口，不能公开表现出来。您要是告诉我您在伊修瓦尔十二年，远离中央的监视时都没碰过她，那我可真是对你佩服到极点啦——佩服您城府之深，到了这个份上还守口如瓶。拜托，跟我说说吧，我不会觉得你是什么骚扰下属的伪君子的。”

“……在那天之前，我们只有过一夜情而已。我刚恢复视力，庆祝出院的那天，我和她都喝了不少酒。之后的过程你猜也猜得到。我想做点什么承诺，但她不允许，我们也确实没准备好。我们之间的问题很复杂。就这样。”

“玛斯坦先生，我是个身心健康的成年人，我们都知道那是怎么回事：你喜欢一个人，你和他发生了点什么，除非那事糟透了，除非你们再没有机会见面，否则有了第一次，就会有之后的无数次。”

他无奈地吁了口气：“如果我还是大总统，我肯定会把你赶出去。”

“但你现在不是了。”

“是的。所以我只好承认你是对的。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原作中曾提到伊修瓦尔的经济主要依赖和新国的贸易，有几个行政区分别叫甘加(Gunja)，坎达(Kanda)和达利雅(Daliha)，但是没有设定具体的行政区划。我就简单粗暴地按方位命名区域了，不想增加记忆负担。
> 
> 我得说明一下，专业的记者第一次采访就这么问大概率会被打w以及这位记者是想写传记，才会这么关注私人生活，如果只是想写普通的专访，对隐私这样刨根问底在新闻道德上是有争议的。


	3. Chapter 3

伊斯瓦尔特别行政令002号：未经政府授权，禁止任何组织或个人以任何形式威胁、报复炼金术师，干预、阻碍炼金术的使用或毁灭、损坏其成果。

以下炼金术不受本行政令保护：（1）人体炼成；（2）黄金炼成；（3）不出于合法目的且对他人人身及财产安全构成威胁的炼金术。

“少将？”哈勃克上身只穿了件背心，肩上搭着一条毛巾，“跟我一起去晨跑吗？”

他打了个哈欠：“我要在八点的会议前把桌子上这些公文看完。”

“现在都快七点了，你不可能看完，也免不了被霍克艾上尉训一顿，放弃吧。”哈勃克说，见他还是坐着不动，望天翻了个白眼，“少将，您要是再不多锻炼，迟早会有啤酒肚的。到时候可就没有女人愿意跟你约会了。”他环顾四周，压低声音：“即使是她也不行。”

“我和她没有约——好吧。走！”

他们绕着伊修瓦拉大教堂广场的遗迹跑步。太阳从地平线上升起不久，但白色断壁反射的阳光已然非常刺眼。枣椰树的针状枝叶在地面投下细瘦的阴影，起不到半点遮荫的作用。

“少将，蕾贝卡·卡特利娜中尉会在这里待多久？”哈勃克忽然问。

“不知道，她是来看霍克艾上尉的，你可以去问她。发生什么事了？”

“也没什么，”哈勃克咕哝，“只是她今天嘲笑我的新发型像一只公鸡被我的烟头点着了屁股后在上面跳过舞。”

他爆发出一阵大笑：“看来她比以前更加能说会道。”

“别高兴得太早——她还评论说要是你再熬夜下去，你头发的间隙迟早会和用了半年的牙刷一样。”

“……”

他们跑过一群伊修瓦尔的小孩：他们正趴在地上用小石子玩着某种弹珠游戏。有个小孩抬起头，露出害怕的样子，低声提醒他的同伴。孩子们随即像壁虎一样哧溜一下消失在废墟后面，一枚小石子在空中划出漂亮的弧度，砸在了玛斯坦的腿上。

那自然一点也不疼。

过了一会，哈勃克说：“少将，我都听说了，你让马尔科医生先用贤者之石恢复我的双腿。谢谢你。”

玛斯坦仍然盯着地面：“那是我应该做的。”

“你不该那么做，万一贤者之石不够两个人用怎么办？你可是指挥官，你的视力比我的腿重要。”

“我不会在我的部下还残废时自己去做手术的。”

“少将，你坚持让我先接受治疗，是因为你觉得是你害我残废的。你这种负罪感毫无道理。即使不是你的部下，我也是献身国家的军人。”

“我没有——”

“我希望你别再抱着你的罪恶感不放。”哈勃克难得地严肃，“伊修瓦尔的孩子们当然不会那么快就喜欢上你。但别拿这种事折磨自己。”

玛斯坦抬起头，被阳光和滴下来的汗刺到了眼睛：“第一，哈勃克，我让医生先救你不是因为负罪感，是因为你是我的部下，我对你负有保护的责任，因为你是我的朋友，我的兄弟，我知道你有多渴望重新穿上军装。第二，哈勃克，你以为是我抓着罪恶感不放的吗？你觉得我是故意不原谅自己，以扮演什么悔过自新的悲情英雄吗？”

哈勃克无言以对，而他加快了跑步的步速。快速跑了两圈后，他开始后悔：他腰附近的肌肉有些痉挛，随着他的跑动一抽一抽地疼。他不得不停下来，双手撑在膝盖上，大口吸入裹着沙尘的干燥空气——尽管那让他的咽喉和肺像烧着一样不适。

“少将，你不会吧？”哈勃克在他身边高声奚落，“还有三分之一要跑啊！”

“今天是个意外，我不该突然变速，”他咬着牙说，“以前在军校的时候，我和修斯可是——”他一下刹住了口。

他一直避免过多地想起修斯，尽管那几乎不可能，尤其是在这里。霍克艾去看了那孩子的坟。如果修斯还活着，他会去哪？也许哪里都不会去。修斯和他一起见过地狱，但他哪怕在地狱里也是拥有喜怒哀乐的常人，能拥抱心爱之人的男人，不是面无表情的杀人机器。他逼他直面现实，又给他留出比30秒更长的时间。他比他勇敢。

他撩起背心擦了擦脸上的汗，尤其是眼睛周围，再次出发。跑到最后一圈的时候，他们远远听到了此起彼伏的号泣。一行伊修瓦尔人膝行至教堂门口，亲吻满是尘土的台阶，亲吻墙灰剥离的矮墙。他们用能把五脏六腑呕吐出来的力气嚎哭，又在嚎哭的间隙中挤出破碎的气息诵唱着经文。

“他们说的是什么？”

“伊修瓦拉的主教也说过这段话，并向我解释过。出自《伊修瓦拉经·返乡记》：神说，凡善的灵魂，凡神的子民，归于神赐之故土，归于神之怀抱*。’”

“伊修瓦尔人的确很虔诚。所以你是怎么说服伊修瓦拉的主教同意使用炼金术的？”

* * *

“主教，我本想亲自到大教堂拜访您，但我怕会引起民众的不满，劳烦您亲自前来，十分抱歉。这位是我的副官，她负责我们此次谈话的安全。”

“罗伊·玛斯坦，莉莎·霍克艾。”按伊修瓦拉的教义，初次见面称呼全名是表示尊敬，“你们主动提出见我，我已是心怀感激。感谢神让我们坦诚相待。”

“也就是说，您本来也想见我。您对我有什么意见吗？还是您有什么其他要求？”

“‘神说，当心！你的许愿，恶魔亦会回应。不要做先开口的；要先聆听。’”

他被这样将了一军，只得苦笑着开门见山：“主教，现在伊修瓦尔人陆续返乡，却居无定所，大部分基础设施无法正常使用，我请求您同意我使用炼金术。另外，治理伊修瓦尔将是个漫长的过程，民众对政府的不信任会影响很多政策的实行，您德高望重，我希望您能公开表示对我们的支持。我知道您现在正组织教众救助伤病人士，政府愿意与教会合作，提供资金上的帮助。”

“只要是神许可的、对伊修瓦尔人有利的政策，我都愿意支持，甚至主动向民众呼吁。但创造是神的领域，凡人不可触及。‘神说，你们是我的造物，不是其他造物的主人；妄图造物者，神必降下惩罚，使他悔悟。’”

“但如果大批难民露宿街头，沙漠夜晚很冷，现在还是春天，可能会有人活活冻死。另外，如果引水渠不尽快修好，缺乏干净的水源，民众被迫饮用脏水，可能会导致霍乱等严重的突发疫情。还有——”

“这些我都明白，所以我会号召伊修瓦尔人参与到重建中。但不能使用炼金术。”

“我也计划给参与建设的伊修瓦尔人发放津贴，但至少允许我使用炼金术修建住房和引水渠。”

“不行。那会招致神谴。”

“主教，我相信您是个有学识的人，您心里该明白伊修瓦尔人迟早要接受炼金术。宗教对伊修瓦尔人很重要，但如果它妨碍了民众的幸福，迟早要做出让步。早在内战之前，已经有伊修瓦尔人违背教义，研究并掌握了炼金术。”

主教还是摇头，低声默念着经文。

他有些崩溃：“就是因为不接受炼金术，伊修瓦尔人才会受到歧视，您觉得值得吗？还是您的神打算让他的子民世世代代继续遭受苦难？无论神是否同意，我都要重建伊修瓦尔，不惜一切代价！”

“少将！”霍克艾在一旁低声提醒他。

“你认为伊修瓦尔人的苦难是因为不会炼金术吗？”

“……我不认为。对不起。我不该这么说。”

“我原谅你。因为我看见你对伊修瓦尔人的关心是发自内心的。我看见你是信神的。”

“无意冒犯，但我并不信神。”

“内战至今十四年，我们伊修瓦尔人流落各地，却仍然延续下来，归于故土，是神指引并支撑着我们。我知道你们两人与伊修瓦尔的渊源，你们在七年后返回此地，亦是神的旨意。”

他想反驳，忍住了。霍克艾却轻声说：“我们确实是因为有所相信，才能前进至今。”

主教对她微笑颔首。

“但神既然让伊修瓦尔人习武防身，就应该让他们用炼金术保护自己。如果当时有伊修瓦尔出身的国家炼金术师，中央未必敢轻易对伊修瓦尔动武。”

他感激地看了她一眼，接过她的话：“主教，您只需向民众解释炼金术并不是亵渎神明即可。据我所知，伊修瓦拉神是从一片黑暗中创造了世界，并用泥土与血按自己的形象造人。炼金术永远做不到这点。神创是无中生有，炼金术师则是等价交换。”

“但炼金术仍是创造。”

“喂，我听够了。”一个熟悉的声音从门外响起，爱德华大踏步进了门。

“钢仔，我现在有事要谈。”

“我在门外等的时候把你们的对话听得差不多了。”爱德华转向主教，“水35升，碳素20千克，氨4千克，石灰1.5千克，磷800克，盐分240克，硝石100克，以及其他等等。”

“你在说什么？”

“主教大人，我曾经是名炼金术师。神就是用这些材料创造了人。我能轻而易举地凑齐它们，却连母亲的笑容都不能再见到，连一个普普通通的小女孩都救不了——你却觉得炼金术师能够和神相提并论？真不知道你是太看得起炼金术师，还是太看不起神。”

* * *

跑步回到政府办公处后，他听到自己的办公室里传来争吵声。

“——你到底要在他身上吊到什么时候？他糟透了！”

“你以前不是这么评价他的。”

“因为那时候你和他没睡过！”

“蕾贝卡，小点声！”

他骤然停下脚步。哈勃克目瞪口呆地看着他。

“莉莎。”蕾贝卡降低了音量，但语气里的暴躁却没消减半分，“我一直在拿你们开玩笑，是因为我希望你们在一起，希望你开心。可我真没想到——”

“我现在也很开心。”

“哈，因为你从伊修瓦尔回来后就再也不懂什么叫开心了！我告诉你，莉莎，别高估你自己，再坚强的人也会有支撑不住的一天。他只能让你想到你的责任、理想、罪恶，然后你把自己少得可怜的私情和这些混在一起，又不确定你们的关系。你知道最终会怎么样吗？你会失去自己的私人生活，你会永远无法真正放松下来，你会发现他再理解你你也没法对着他痛快地大哭一场，你会把你们两个都逼疯！”

“谢谢你，但我支撑得住。因为我相信他，因为尽管我们不信神，但有共同的信仰。”

“信仰不能使你放松。”

“我不是还有你吗，蕾贝卡。有你在，我就很放松。”

他向哈勃克递了一个半是警告半是请求的眼神，推门而入：“卡特利娜中尉，你怎么也在这？我刚和哈勃克中尉晨跑回来。你们明天要不要加入？”

* * *

“和主教谈妥后，您利用炼金术在三个月内盖好了足够安置两万五千人的住房，并恢复了水电供应。考虑到只有六位炼金术师——”

“是五位。中央派来的其中一位炼金术师宁可抗命半路逃走，也不肯来伊修瓦尔。而且我们只用了两个半月，有半个月我们在等各地运送来的建材。”

“了不起的成就。但是……”

“但是，”他似乎猜到了她要说什么，“炼金术师只能等价交换，不能无中生有。我们不能用沙子盖房子，而建材又迟迟不到，所以我们挖开沙地，开采了大量黏土。”

“水分无法留存在沙子里。伊修瓦尔沙漠下方深处有含水的砂岩地层，而黏土层有隔水作用。它处在沙地和含水地层之间，使得地下水不会渗漏到沙地里。

“你做了不少功课，记者小姐。我们小队没有这方面的专家。等我们意识到黏土层的作用时，伊修瓦尔的平均地下水位下降近三米，植被面积减少三分之一，部分地区还因为地下水流失出现地表塌陷。我们一手导致了伊修瓦尔有史以来最严重的生态灾难。”

“任何人处于你当时的情形，都会做出同样的选择。”她忍不住安慰他。

他不置可否，嘴角掠过一个转瞬即逝的笑：“你知道我当时怎么想吗？”

“怎么？”

“主教的话不无道理：神罚降临了。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

伊修瓦尔特别行政令003号：伊修瓦尔地区家庭人均月收入低于18000先士的成人和儿童可领取政府印发的食品券，并凭食品券在政府授权的任意教堂领取定额的食物*。

“您让他们有房子住，有干净的水喝，您当时的心情是怎样的？”

“我没时间感到自豪或遗憾。我的部下们立刻用一大堆问题把我淹没了，每个人都认为他们的问题最重要。霍克艾上尉每天的会议纪要从不短于十页。”

“当时最困扰您的问题是什么？”

“你要听真话还是假话？”

“都说说吧。”

“假话是缺钱。我们做任何事都依赖中央的拨款。我和我的部下们自愿领取比实际军衔低两到三级的工资，但那不过是杯水车薪。”

“真话呢？”

“我开始失眠。”

* * *

“居民现在没地方扔垃圾——”

“东北区有几个孩子感染了麻疹——”

“西南区的一户亚族居民被抢劫，他们坚持说是伊修瓦尔人干的——”

“停下！”部下们的七嘴八舌让他一阵头晕目眩，“这样讨论下去，我们永远也搞不清接下来要做什么。不要只想着有哪些问题，想想人。想想如果你们是伊修瓦尔人现在最需要什么。”

“他们现在有房子住，有水喝，但是大部分人没有工作，无法养活自己。”普雷达一脸凝重。

斯卡说：“现在的伊修瓦尔跟空城差不多：医院、学校、消防站、警局、垃圾处理厂，什么都没有。按周薪一万先士*的标准雇佣五千人左右修房子修路，起码能维持这些人半年的生计。”

法尔曼立即反对：“我们预计流落全国的伊修瓦尔人大约三万，按两万人在今年上半年内返回算，雇佣工人以及发放食品每月耗费近四亿，而中央今年的拨款只有30亿，根本维持不了。”

“而且政府雇佣工人也不能帮到所有人。目前伊修瓦尔的劳动人口包括女人也只有六千多人。一大批中年男性死在了内战里，还有很多人落下了终身残疾。”迈尔斯说，“老人和孩子占了人口的接近一半，女性远比男性多，很多家庭里都是母亲一人抚养孩子照顾老人，还有很多人独居。”

“如果政府出钱给残疾人装上机械臂呢？”玛斯坦问。

“一副机械臂造价在几万到几十万，”法尔曼看上去快崩溃了，“我们出不起这么多钱。”

“我已经拜托温莉问过了，”霍克艾说，“如果数量够多，拉修山谷的工匠们愿意接受每副两万先士的价格，包括三年内的维修保养服务。”

“很好。目前伊修瓦尔60岁以下的残疾人大约有多少人？”

“大约两千人。”

“那就由政府免费为他们装上机械臂。”

“但是少将，钱——”

“与此同时，我们必须停止给全部民众提供食品。法尔曼，之前我叫你调查一个人每月的生活必需品花费，你算好了吗？”

“两万左右。”法尔曼说，“不能再低了。”

“既然这样，把政府雇佣工人的月薪减到两万先士，增加雇佣人数。”

“周薪一万是考虑到了他们还要养家糊口。”斯卡皱起眉。

“我知道。把家庭人均月收入低于18000先士的人划为贫困人口，这些人可以每天免费领取两百先士的食品补助。这样也省得我们还要派人去采购原材料并做饭。”

“我反对，少将。”哈勃克摇头，“如果是发钱，你永远也不知道这些人会拿着钱去干什么。”

“他们都快饿死了，还能买些什么？”

“这可说不准，如果是我，我会省下钱搞把枪。”哈勃克说得轻松，但玛斯坦知道他绝不是在开玩笑。

“我们可以把钱给教会，”普雷达建议，“由教会采购原材料并准备食物。我们给穷人发食品券，穷人拿着食品券去教会领食物。在伊修瓦尔，有人居住的地方就有小教堂，这样穷人领食物也更方便。”

“很好，就按普雷达中尉说的办。我会跟主教谈好。”

“但是200先士只能保证吃饱。”

“菲力，我们没那么多钱——”

“可孩子呢？我们不能让孩子只吃最简单的食物啊。”

“……”他长叹了口气，“法尔曼，如果保证肉蛋奶和蔬菜的话，一个孩子的一日三餐大约要花多少钱？”

“大约580先士。”

“印发儿童食品券，按这个标准给儿童配发专门的营养餐。今天先讨论到这里吧，我希望你们三天之内能确定食品券政策的细则。”

“少将，您应该亲自向民众宣传这项政策。虽然我们要和教会合作，但不能让民众认为是教会主导一切。”霍克艾说。

斯卡有些不悦：“这有什么问题吗？”

迈尔斯点头：“我也赞成。哪怕在伊修瓦尔自治时期，教会权力过大都是个令政府头疼的问题，更别说您还不是伊修瓦尔人。”

“上尉说得有道理。”玛斯坦笑着说，试图让气氛轻松一些，“再说，要当大总统的我肯定不能错过这么好的收买人心的机会。”

“政府附近有个临时的儿童福利院，收养了一些孤儿，”菲力提议，“少将，您可以去看望孩子们，给孩子们带去营养餐，正好可以宣传这个政策。”

“不行。”哈勃克干脆地反驳，“太危险了。”

哈勃克话里的暗示——暗示他在伊修瓦尔仍然遭受憎恨——让他心里一黯。他犹豫一会后说：“也许我可以穿伊修瓦尔人的服装去？很多孩子只是害怕穿军装的人。”

“执行公务时不穿军装是违反军规的。”普雷达说，“我赞成哈勃克的说法，您现在贸然暴露在公众面前太危险了。”

“可是我不能一直躲在这栋房子里，不能服务民众的同时又害怕着民众。我必须去。”

“少将——”

“就这样决定了。”

普雷达和哈勃克仍不死心，转向了他的副官：“霍克艾上尉，您劝劝他。他不能这样不顾自己的安全。”

他暗自叫苦。

“我会陪同少将一起去福利院的。”她坚定而平静地说，“没人能威胁他的安全。”

***

部下们离开后，他绷紧的神经松弛下来，身体忽得一沉，把他向后拽倒在椅子上。急促而紊乱的心跳让他有些想吐。他闭上眼，感觉头脑一半飘在半空中，和“食品券”“中央”“枪”之类的纷繁的词语纠缠在一块，另一半则困在后脖颈处，被厚实的皮肉捂得沉闷而迟钝。

“少将？”

他猛地坐起来，肋骨磕到了桌子，钻心地疼。“上尉？”他一把抓过钢笔和公文，假装一直在工作，“你怎么回来了？”

“我忘了把会谈纪要给您了。”

“放在这吧。”他低着头不敢看她。眼前的文字每个他都认识，组合起来却令人费解。

“您怎么了？”

“没事，有点困而已。”他挤出一个笑。

她用那种他熟悉的能看透人的目光盯了他一会，转身往门外走去。他松了口气，但下一秒，她就又回来了，在他来得及开口询问前，伸出手放在了他的额头上。

他的精神当即应激归位。他屏住呼吸，因为紧张而快速眨了好几下眼，眼皮感受着她掌心传来的舒适的热度。

“您好像没发烧。”她收回了手，在担忧地看了他一会后，俯身把额头抵在了他的额头上。

她的额头没停多久，顶多一秒钟 ，力度也很轻，轻得他额头上只有一丝丝凉意。但他的脑子里的嗡嗡声却响个不停，把他本就混乱的思维震得一片狼藉。

“确实没发烧，您到底怎么了？”她站直身体问，仍然用着她那副公事公办的口吻，仿佛这个举动属于副官的正常职责范围之内。他的表情一定像活见鬼一般，因为她紧接着解释道：“我注意到您不舒服已经好几天了，您总说只是累。”

“……我睡不着。”他坦白。

“睡不着？”她脸色忽地一变，“像刚从伊修瓦尔回来时那样吗？”

“不是。我情绪很正常，不兴奋也不伤心，只是睡不着，一直在想些漫无边际的事。”

“想工作上的事吗？”

“大部分是的，别的事情也想。但都是些没有逻辑的，不成型的想法。”有些正是关于眼前的副官。

“您这样有多久了？每天能睡多久？”

“……等我过两天累极了就能睡着了。”

“您没回答我的问题。”她抿紧嘴唇，眼睛微微一眯。他知道最好不要违抗这副表情的霍克艾。

“一个星期。每天运气好是能睡两个小时，但……”

“您没吃巴比妥吗？”

“吃了我以前用过那种，不管用。”他说，不再掩饰语气中的疲惫，“不必担心，上尉，我会找医生开些更强力的药。你出去吧。”

也许是他的错觉：她的眼神有些受伤。但她没理由怪自己。他可不是那个在一夜情后说“我会当做什么都没发生过”的人。他可没有一直假装不理解对方举止里包藏的私情。他今天会因为这种亲密举动尴尬，胡思乱想又强装冷静，全都得怪她——不。他不该这样。他为自己的想法而惭愧，因为他明知她为什么会宁可他们的关系停留在上司与副官。他明知她最大的错误不过是太为他着想。

“少将？”她又问。

“我没事。”他向她强调，努力让语气像平时一样亲切而不失分寸，“我还有这么多文件要看，你去忙吧。”

她不为所动，指着沙发严厉地命令他：“躺下，闭上眼，我把会谈纪要和这些文件给您念一遍。您听着就好。”

他瞪眼看了她一会，屈服了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *参考了美国的食品券制度  
> *机械臂的价格在几万到几十万在钢炼设定集中提过。


End file.
